


Adoptive parents

by saturn_934



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Superfamily Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Awesome Pepper Potts, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Pepper and Tony are Peter's adoptive parents and they're amazing, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_934/pseuds/saturn_934
Summary: Request by Khrfan123: Could i request where 8 years old peter is a foster kid and accidentally calls tony and pepper mom and dad but he thinks that he's not worthy to call them that since he's a foster kid to them.Here It Is! I loved writing this work and I hope you like It as well! ❤️
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	Adoptive parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelstarkermha98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/gifts).



> As usual, english Is not my first language and I'm still learning so if there's any mistakes, I'm really sorry.  
> Stay safe, lots of love, angels! ❤️❤️

"Hi, baby!" Pepper said, smiling at her new son, Peter.  
Honestly, when Tony and her saw Peter at the orphanage, It was just like love at the first sight. The kid Is the most precious thing, he's just so, so sweet. Pepper couldn't feel happier that now Peter was with her and Tony.

"Pepper!" The kid said with a bright smile while running into Pepper's direction, leaving the school. 

"How was your day, honey? Was It good?" She kissed his chubby cheeks and picked him up, waking to the car's direction. 

"It was good, Pepper, and yours? Where's Tony?" 

"My day was great, sweetie. And Tony Is at a boring, really boring meeting with the team. "

"The avengers? " He looked so surprised, even that he already met everyone. (And everyone already loved the little kid, but that's not the point!)

" Yeah, honey, with the Avengers." She laughed softly and kissed his head, after adjusting the belt on him.

"So, did you make a friend today, baby?"

"Oh, yes! There was a new student today, Pep, his name Is Ned and he's just sooo cool, he talked to me and now we're friends. He likes Lego's, Pep! I don't know, he's just amazing. I'm happy to have a new friend. Like, an amazing one. Can he come to the Tower someday? "

Pepper was smiling while driving and, sometimes, looking at her kid through the mirror. 

"Of course he can, honey. And I'm happy too that he's your friend, he sounds to be a really cool person."

" He Is. " Peter smiled. That damn cute and just so sweet smile that made Pepper felt completed.  
.  
.  
Later that day.  
.  
.  
"Where Is my favorite kid, huh?" Tony said, after the elevator's door's opened and he walked through the penthouse.

"Tony!" Peter ran into his direction and jumped on his arms.

"Hey, bambino! How are you, huh?" He kissed his forehead and picked him up, then, he went to the kitchen, where Pepper was drinking wine.

"I'm fine, da-.. Tony, I made a new friend today! His name Is Ned and he's amazing!" Tony felt his heart skip a beat after almost hearing Peter calling him dad. Fuck, he wished the kid had finished the sentence.

"That's really good, il mio cuore." He out the kid on the ground again and kissed Pepper.  
.  
.  
Sleep time.  
.  
.  
After putting Peter on bed, Tony and Pepper went to bed too.

"He almost called me "dad", Pep." Tony said with a smile on his face.

"I saw It, hon. He's getting used to It, that's amazing."  
.  
.  
Few days later.  
.  
.  
"Ha! Got ya! " Tony said, after looking under the bed in the guest room and finding Peter there. They were playing hide and seek. 

"No! Dad, that's not fair." He pouted, before realizing what he said and then, he got out of under the bed and looked at Tony, -who was freezed at the place, smiling softly- with tears on his eyes.

"I'm s-sorry!" Peter said, before starting crying.

"Sorry? Baby? Oh, god. No, no, no. It's okay, il mio cuore. It's okay."

"B-but I c-called you dad! I-i'm sorry, Tony! "

" Shh, it's okay, Bambino. You can call me that, of course you can. I want you to call me that way If you want. Please, shh, don't cry, cucciolo. " Tony comforted his son while hugging him.

" Tony? Oh, my love, what happened?" Pepper said entering the room and looking at them. She was seeking for Peter too.

"I c-called him "dad", Pep." He said, tears falling down his face.

"Oh, baby. It's okay, you can call Tony like that, he Is your dad after all, isn't he? "

Peter sniffed and hid his face on Tony's shoulder.

"I'm not your...your real kid, I can't call him that. "

" Hey, hey, who said that bullshit? " Tony asked.

"Language." Pepper said and she took Peter on her own arms.

"Who said that, Pete?" 

"F-flash. He's a mean kid at my class."

Pepper kissed Peter's forehead and sighed.

"You are our real kid, baby. You are. And we're your parents and we love so, so much. "

"But... I'm just some orphan kid, Tony." Tony felt tears blurry his vision and he shook his head.

"You're not "just some orphan", you're my son. You're our son, hear me? You're our son and we love you."

" More than anything, hon. " Pepper said.

" More than anything. " Tony said too and joined the hug.

"And I'm gonna take care of this kid, ok? He's not going to mess with my son and get out of it this easy."

"Thanks..dad. " Tony and Pepper smiled.

"I love you, baby." Pepper said.

"I love you too...can I call you "mom"? 

"Please, call me "mom"."

"I love you too..mom." And Pepper almost cried.

"Don't forget me, please. I'm still here." Tony said.

"I love you too..dad. " Tony kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I love you, Bambino."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably on my next post, I'll be accepting requests again! ❤️ Comment what you think about this and hope you have a good day/night! ❤️


End file.
